


Underwater Garden

by MachineryField



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Mermaids, Sea Monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24731461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField
Summary: Melia shows Fiora about the garden she made with her late mother.(Xenoblade Ship Week Day 6 - Garden/Underwater)
Relationships: Melia Ancient | Melia Antiqua/Fiora
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Underwater Garden

“Your garden is beautiful.” Fiora’s voice was quiet as she floated about. 

The mermaid had brought her down here while the others did some things on land. Splitting up, they had called it, and Fiora knew that was the case, but… Being here, it was a bit hard.

Cursed to turn into a horrible beast when she touched water, the only thing she had going for her was the ability to breathe underwater like Melia. She doubted her currently ugly mug was much fun in the middle of a gorgeous garden.

“Thank you.” Melia smiled at her, the fins on her head flapping a bit and showing just how happy she was to hear that. “My mother and I used to care for it together. I thought you may enjoy it.”

“I do!” She smiled, though it was a bit forced. “It’s prettier than any flower garden I’ve seen on the surface, even.”

“Oh… Now you’re just flattering me…” She played with a strand of her bangs, embarrassed. “I’m… glad I could show you, though. You were not with the others when I showed them.”

“Ah, yeah…” Fiora looked away. “I don’t like making people see me like this, you know?”

“Fiora…” Melia frowned, swimming to her and pulling her to a strange looking underwater plant. “Would you call this beautiful?”

“Well… in it’s own way, sure!” She had seen how Melia tended to it when they came in. She clearly loved it and… “Anything so loved has beauty.”

“Then the same could be said of you.” Melia squeezed her hand. “I care for you and… I find you beautiful, no matter what.”

“Melia…” Fiora’s eyes widened, her mouth opening and closing. “You…”

“You may look different underwater due to a curse, but you are a wonderful woman, Fiora.” Melia looked at her, eyes sparkling. “I could not ask for a better… friend.”

“Melia… thank you…” Fiora looked at the strange plant, smiling a bit. “But why did you pause before saying friend? Do you have something you want to tell me?”

Melia released her hand and swam to the other side of the garden, quickly busying herself with flowers. “O-oh, no. Nothing of the sort!”

“Melia…” Fiora swam her way over to her, grinning a bit now. “What’s up? Tell me why you paused.”

“I believe these flowers are dying, Fiora will you help me with them, please?”

“Awww… Fine.” She snickered. “But I’ll get you to tell me later~!”

“You will do nothing of the sort!”


End file.
